Swift Heart
Charater History Swift Heart daughter of a noble living in Canterlot has believe it or not a pretty rough life. She was born the only pegasus in a family of all unicorns. After refusing to marry another noble her parents tried to set her up with on her 16th birthday party, she was cut off from the family fortune until she agreed to comply. However, Swift Heart speical telent being determination and ambition. Refused to give up and marry to appease her family she struck out to get a job.....sadly when your mother is a dutch not many will willingly hire you. It was thanks to Celestia that she found a way to make a means to live! She currently works as the royal messanger for both princesses. She loves her job more then anything and wouldn't give it up for anything in the world....except maybe one thing....Silver Heart Valley. As a foal the most importiant mare in her life mysteriously died. Swift Heart can't remember her too well...and her mother burned all portriants of this speical mare....her beloved Grandmere Sweet Heart, The Dutch of Silver Heart Valley. It was in her will that her youngest grandfoal would be crowned the next dutch and that was none other then Swift Heart herself! Filled with Resentment Noble Heart *her mother* claimed temperary hold of the title until Swift Heart came of age. For years after Silver Heart Valley has come under the tyranny of Noble Heart and Celestia due to a law placed upon her by the first councle of nobles has been unable to interfere... Personality Swift Heart Doesn't take well to being yelled out, and will become very defensive if somepony does so. This is due to her foalhood when her Father Lord Tactics used to, and quite frequently, yell at her for even the simplest thing and when her Mother, Noble Heart, forced her into an all Unicorn school where was bullied relentlessly. She finds it hard to trust others and keeps her emotions closely guarded, even going so far as to claim she is no longer capable of crying. She honestly doesn't care what others think of her anymore, having decided that she wants to be happy for herself, but as stated can be very defensive when she feels she's been attacked by others. She feircely loyal to the Princesses for there kindness, and cares deeply for the few friends she's made in her life. However please don't hug her! Being hugged by other's she doesn't know makes her feel very insecure and freaked out. There is only one thing for certian about her personlity. She hates giving up or quiting! She can be very single minded when on any given task and stubbornly will refuse to stop any project she's working on until it's complete and done the right way! Cutie Mark The symbol of her talent. Determination and Ambition. She gained her cutie mark through seer hard work! One Summer during her foalhood, Swift Heart had wanted to do to Summer Flight Acedemy in Cloudsdale. Her mother refused to pay even a cent for her to go, Noble having wanted Swift to go to Ballet Camp and mingle with the foals of other nobles. This would be the first of Swift Heart's trials for the furture. The young Swift Heart took on a paper route to earn the money she needed for flight academy. She worked hard everyday wither it was sunny or rainy, snowy or stormie, she truged through each day with the goal set in her heart. By registration time, Swift Heart on her own had raised enough money to go! Only one problem...she had paid her tuition but didn't have enough bits for her to hire transport! This didn't stop her though! If she couldn't pay for travel, she'd fly herself to Cloudsdale a task that would have been hard for any foal to do. In the end though, through her hard work and determination she had indeed made it to Cloudsdale and had one heck of a summer. Enemies Noble Heart. Dispist being her own mother, Noble Heart only cares for one thing in her little world and that is the prestige of nobility that she believes is her own birthright. She recise towards the other pony types beliving strongly that unicorns are the supiror of the three spices. When she gave birth to Swift Heart it caused a shock among her fellow nobles as well as started a scandel. What Swift Heart doesn't know as a newborn foal her own father demanded a paternal test to make sure she was his actual daughter. Noble Heart had actually hoped it was a hospital mix up and that Swift Heart truly wasn't her's. This caused Noble Heart no end of humilation, espeically when the test came back positive proven that indeed she truly Tactics and Noble Heart's daughter. Others Tactics. Not much is known about this stallion, he's Swift Heart's father. He cheated on his wife Noble Heart then devorced her. He's ver estranged from his daughter and has been known to be mentally abusive to her. Shadow Heart. Swift Heart's older brother who died 7 years prior to the story. Noble Heart had always favored him over Swift Heart even after he turned to drugs and theivery. Swift Heart often caught him steal her hard earned bits, which only served to further strain there relationship. Due to her mother's favritium of her older brother she often suffers from an infirority complex, something she tried to hid.... Princess Celestia. Her boss Princess Luna. Her favorite Boss. Sweet Heart. The mysterious grandmother. '''Nana Puddin. '''Only mentioned once. Swift Heart's best friend Hobbies When she isn't out delivering things, she likes to kick back with a video game, or a good book or crochet a little. She likes quite places. Collects bouncy balls and has freaky knowledge of cooking and food